Save Kiss
by Ms.Cullen4Eva
Summary: Bella is starting a new school in the middle of the freshman year, and meets her room-mate Alice and her friend Rosalie. she meets one boy, Edward, and immediately hates him. but what happens when he challenges her to a kissing contest...? all human
1. Bad meetings

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**AN:/ Hello! THIS IS MY SECOND TIME I AM WRITING A FAN FICTION I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Meetings**

BPOV

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip…_

I always thought that; I was so clumsy, that even if I wasn't actually thinking it in my head, it was still playing in the back-round.

_Don't trip…_

I carried my luggage up the few stares and entered the main hall to the dorms. Everyone's head turned to look at me, and I hid my blush behind my hair. I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" a tart lady looked up and smiled.

"Good morning! Welcome to Omar High!" she said it a little too happily. I just nodded and she asked my name.

"Bella Swan" and she immediately started clicking her fingers on the keyboard.

"Okay Bella, you're in room 160, with a Miss Alice Cullen…" she looked at the name more closely and made a face. She gave me the key and as I turned to pick up my bag, I heard her whisper, "good luck."

Uh oh. How bad was Alice Cullen?

I picked up my bag and walked to the elevator, walking in with another girl. I prayed I wouldn't trip, and was very happy that the doors were closing without me having to run fast to try and catch the elevator.

I looked at the girl and she was looking at me too. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angela." I nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Bella." I looked over her complection and hair, and she looked rather pretty.

"You're new right? What room are you in?"

Of course she knew I was new. Who wouldn't? Not many people come to school in the middle of their freshman year. I looked at my card with my room number.

"I'm in room 160." She didn't say anything at first, but she suddenly chuckled.

"Good luck," she said and the elevator door opened. She walked out without another word and I stared, stunned.

That was the second time. Why did I need so much luck? Well, I could use it, seeing how much luck I already have as it is. But seriously; what's with this Alice chick?

When I got to my room door, I shakily opened it, expecting the worse, like hard metal music or a knife stuck in her boot.

But when I opened the door, I froze, totally taken by surprise.

The room was lightly colored, happy and innocent. I choked on my breath when I tried to breathe again, and smiled.

She actually seemed normal!

I looked to the left and saw that the bed was messy and had a few pink and purple pillows thrown on it, and knew immediately it was the girls'. I took the bed on the right, which was plain but tidy.

I set my bag down and waited. The Alice girl still wasn't here, and my brain took that chance to worry.

What if she doesn't like me? What if we don't get along? What happens if-

The door suddenly slammed open and in skipped a pixie-like girl. She abruptly stopped when she saw me and froze.

For a second she didn't move, but suddenly her face brightened.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" she yelled. No response. "ROSALIE!"

"What!" someone screamed back. In came a girl with long blonde hair, looking like a supermodel. She looked at the pixie, then at me, and smiled.

The pixie came over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm Alice." She said happily. Uh oh. Wonder what's wrong with her.

"I'm Bella." I was so proud of myself, I didn't stutter!

Alice smiled and pointed to the other girl, about to speak but was interrupted.

"I'm Rosalie," she said with a grin. I shook her hand. They both looked at each other, and it seemed they were having a silent conversation. Alice suddenly turned to me and clapped her hands. "So, how are you Bella? Have you seen the campus yet?" I shook my head in shock and she looked at Rosalie. "Well Rosalie, I guess we have to show her around!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me so fast I almost fell on the floor. She easily picked me up though, and she continued running.

"Why are we going so fast?" I asked her, before tripping on nothing. She grabbed me back up. "Oh, uh I don't want you to miss anything. The day's almost over!" she smiled then looked ahead. I gulped. Maybe this was the reason?

I just met her, and she was already running me around the building. I couldn't see Rosalie, but I could hear her running behind us.

I think Alice was running as fast as she could, as if there were a fire. I looked at people as we passed, and they gave me a sympathetic look. Great.

We finally slammed out the doors, but I crashed into a thick wall and jumped back. I looked up to see a boy looking at me in confusion.

He. Was. Huge! Huge, huge, huge! His muscles were popping, and he was _tall_. I gaped at him, but quickly closed my mouth when he started talking.

"Alice? What are you doing? I thought we were going to hang out in your room?" I heard Alice groan.

"Um, Emmet, this is _Bella._ Bella, meet Emmet." I looked up at him and he was smiling ear to ear. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you!"

Because of him shaking my hand so hard, my voice was rattling. "N-nice to m-meet you to!" he finally let go and I put both hands behind my back, massaging the one he shook.

"Well, Emmet, we got to go, you know, she's new, so she hasn't seen the building yet." She suddenly grabbed my hand so hard I fell to the floor. "Jeez Alice! Be careful!" Emmet easily picked me up and Alice grabbed my hand again. Before she took off speeding, he asked, "Are you alright?" I replied, "don't worry, happens" and _then_ I was yanked and forced to run again. I saw Rosalie kiss him on the cheek before she began to run with us.

We totally avoided all the main walk ways, and went to the little sidewalks on the side of the building.

We saw at least half of it before Alice's cell phone rang. "Yes Emmet?" she said, without looking at the number on her phone. There was some urgent talking on the other line and she groaned. "Fine, okay, thanks for trying."

"Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"My _brother, _Emmet." She sighed. I gaped, and she looked at me. "You okay?"

"He's your brother!?" I practically yelled. She nodded. "Yep." She looked around.

When she opened her mouth to ask to run, all I did was hold out my hand. "Let's go. But please not so fast? It's like your running from a fire." She smiled.

"Something like that."

And then before I could reply, we were running again. Thankfully, not as fast, but fast enough to make me trip on some steps into a garden. She stopped, and I looked around.

"Wow," I said. "Beautiful."

around us were plants of all sizes and shapes, beautiful ones with scents and some others without. roses, lilacs, daisy's, and any other flowers you could imagine. even some random cacti scattered everywhere.

i looked at Alice and it seemed she was on watch, her head looking this way and that like a dog. i got kind of scared.

"alice?" i asked meekly. i cleared my throat, and she looked at me. "oh! sorry!" she walked toward me. i looked around and saw Rosalie was gone.

"i was just looking out for somebody. so, what's up?" she casually sat down on a bench, and crossed her legs. for some reason, even though she practically kidnapped me, i felt comfortable around her.

i shrugged and sat down next to her. "i don't know. my first day is tomorrow and i guess i'm a little freaked." she nodded.

"yea, first days are always tough. when i first started, i was nervous about the whole thing. what people would think, what should i wear, what make-up would go good, don't overdress, don't underdress..." she looked like she was back in that time, her face set in a stage of panic. i tapped her shoulder and she snapped back. "sorry." i nodded.

"its okay." i looked back at the plants when suddenly she hugged me. "i'm so glad to meet you!" she said with a squeel. i laughed and hugged her back. "you too."

Rosalie suddenly ran in and gave Alice a look. Alice nodded. "come on," she said, "time to move again."

basically the rest of the day was just us running around and stopping at random spots. i don't think i remembered anything, but tomorrow i'd know, right?

tomorrow came too fast. i woke up to the sound of an alarm clack and sat up, looking around the room.

Alice was already dressed and sitting on her bed. "good morning," she said happily. "i set the alarm clock for you."

i quietly thanked her and got out of bed. i did my usual ruitine, brushing my teeth and washing my face. i got out of the bathroom and got into a change of clothes, immediately worrying if they weren't right for the first day.

i asked Alice, and surprisingly, she said it looked good. her face lit up when she saw me so i knew she was telling the truth. i mean, with a room like this, you've gotta have some taste, right?

we both walked out of the building together, and walked over to the classes. we stopped near the lunch benches and i told her my schedule.

"oh great!" she said. "we have P.E. and calculus together!" she smiled big and started jumping. "okay, okay, okay," i tried to calm her down. she finally stopped and looked at my schedule again.

something flashed in her eyes. i didn't have enough time to figure it out, because the bell rang and Alice picked up her bag.

"see you in an hour," she said, happily waving. i put my schedule back in my bag and picked it up.

earlier she told me where all the classrooms were, so i was extra thankful when i found the fist class quickly. everyone was already seated, but the teacher wasn't there, so i awkwardly walked in and a million faces turned to stare at me.

i blushed (friken habit!) and walked to the front, dropping my paper on the teacher's desk though he wasn't there yet. i looked around and saw Angela, the girl i met yesterday, waving her arms and pointing to an empty seat next to her.

i smiled at her and walked to the desk, but tripping on the leg of it. i slyly moved into my seat as if i did it on purpose, but still saw a few people laughing quietly.

"hey," i said. she smiled.

"hey. how was Alice? you alive?" she poked me and i giggled. damn it!

"yea, i'm alive. she just ran me around all day, trying to show me the whole campus."

"isn't it huge?" she practically yelled. a few people looked at her but then turned back.

i laughed. "yea, it is. it took forever!" then we started mindless talk, and the teacher walked in. nobody went silent, as i had expected, but instead kept talking as if they haven't noticed.

(i saw his name on his desk) cleared his throat, and when it didn't work he slammed a foler on his desk.  
"quiet!" he yelled. everyone went silent, finally, and he looked at his desk, picking up my paper.

"isabella swan?" i groaned inwardly and stood up, dropping my back pack on the floor.

"yes?" he motioned for me to come up and i tried my best not to trip. i made it successfully, and silently congragulated myself. "hello Isabella,"

"Bella." i quickly said. he nodded.

"well, Bella, hello." he looked to the class. "this is our new student, Isabella Swan," _Bella..._i said in my head.

"please treat her nicely and try to show her around the school. have you had a tour already?" he looked at me.

i nodded, hiding my smile and heard Angela snickering in the back. i glared at her.

"good, good," he said. "well then, you can sit down." i went quicker than i should've, and fell into my chair. i quickly rearranged myself as Angela went into a quiet laughter she could barely contain.

for the first three hours, the classes were exactly like that. in Calculus i sat next to Alice and we talked the whole time, ignoring the teachers' lectures. i learned a lot about her, and was happy she seemed my friend.

it turns out Emmet _is_ her brother (i asked again, not really believing), and that he's going out with Rosalie.

_wow, _i thought, _what a couple._

Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper, but she doesn't have any classes with him. she seemd extremely sad about that fact, and i patted her shoulder. she told me that Rosalie was Jasper's step-cousin, and that's how they met.

third hour was boring. literally nothing to tell.

at fourth hour, i stepped into the room with everyone turning to face me again. i ignored it this time, probably used to it by now, but still couldn't help my blush. damn. damn. damn.

i set my paper on th eteachers desk, and... looked up at me. "hmmm..." she said to herself. "isabella,"

"Bella." she nodded, smiling.

"Bella. you can...sit over there, in the empty seat next to mr. Cullen." Cullen? weird...

i saw the empty seat wihtout looking at the person next to it and started walking. i recognized a few people from my other clases, and they looked at me expectantly, waiting for me ot trip.

which i did. right in front of my empty chair, i tripped and fell on my knees to the floor, dropping a few of my books from my bag. "crap..."

i picked up all the books and set them on the table, ignoring the quiet laughing surrounding me. i slowly got up and set myself against my chair, finally safe.

i heard the boy next to me trying to keep in his laughter, and i easily got mad. i put my elbow on the desk and set the side of my face on it, so i couldn't see him or anythign near him. only the board and my left side.

he went quiet and i heard his chair scrape forward. "hello," said a smooth voice.

i grunted and didn't look at him. quiet for a minute, i heard his chair scrape again. "how are you?" the smooth voice said again.

"just peachy, thank you." i said it in a sarcastic voice. he was quiet again, and for the rest of the class it stayed that way.  
_just what you deserve, _i evily thought. i smiled.

i think i day-dreamed in class, which wasn't good for a newbie like me. suddenly everyone started to get up and a bell rang. i got up too, and started gathering my things.

i was the last one to leave, because i didn't want to embarrass myself again. right outside the door, i was abruptly pulled back in by the sleeve. "what the!?" I stumbled and fell to the floor.

the door closed and i didn't get up. _don't face him...whoever it is._

"hey" the person said. _oh._

"what was with the attitude?" i herd his steps coming toward me and his hand land lighty on my back. "you okay?"

i actually laughed. am i okay? you just pushed my on the floor and locked me in the classroom! yea, right, im okay.

when i finished laughing, i finally spoke. "you just pushed me on the floor and locked me in the classroom. am i okay? yea sure, whatever." he took his hand off and i heard him chuckle. _whoa..._

"what was the attitude about?" _what's with this guy!?_

"nothing. you were being a jerk; you laughed at me. i get mad easily." i was facing the wall and heard him sit down next to me and start massaging my back. i shivered, and he chuckled again.

"really?" he said in a low voice. it made me shicer again as i heard his voice whisper in my ear, "i thought it was because you had a thing for me. you know, pretend you hate him when you really like them?" he laughed. "in fact...i think that's the reason." he bent lower and i got...well...mad.

"jack-ass!" i yelled, and jumped up slapping his face. "you really think that!? i've never even seen you! i never looked at you! you really think i'm going to fall head over heels for you like that!?"

and then i did see him. he had his hand to his face, a look of surprise, shock, disbelief, and something else locked in his eyes. omhygod...he was beautiful. pale skin, ruffled sandy hair, and...bright moss green eyes.

that didn't stop my anger though. in fact, because of my anger i don't really think i really noticed his beauty that much. i kept yelling. "are you used to stuff like that!?" he smiled a triumphant smile. i snorted. "hard to believe; you're such a jerk. why would you even think that i would do that?" i looked into his eyes and bent down so i was right in front of him. "you don't even know me. next time, when you find a girl that _seems_ to be acting like that, try actually talking to her first, you know, getting to know her. it _might _actually work." i put my face away and stepped back, quickly grabbing my back-pack.

"don't talk to me again." i said as i walked over him. "you're not even that cute..."

whoa. whoa. whoa. whoa! did i just say that? did i just lie? bad, bad, bad girl!

i walked out of the door anyway and walked to the lunch benches, leaving him behind to sort through what i said.


	2. Deal

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**AN:/ Hello! THIS IS MY SECOND TIME I AM WRITING A FAN FICTION I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT...**

* * *

**Chapter **

**omg okay, thanks everyone for the Favorites and Followers. it made me sooo happy i was literally bouncing up and down, my sister looking at me like i was crazy(like always)! This is my first story on here, so im very happpy. well, yeeaaaaa heres the next part :**

I was almost at the lunch tables when I was attacked.

"Bella!" Alice jumped on me and hugged me tightly, laughing like crazy. "Alice!? Whoa! What is it?" I peeled her off of me and she started jumping.

"We have our next class together!" She yelled. I started laughing as she continued jumping in circles.

"Come on! Let's go eat lunch!" She yelled happily.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a table. I ignored the stares and sat next to Alice. Rosalie was sitting across from me, playing with Emmett's fingers while he tried to make her laugh.

Aaaaawwwwww...

On the other side of Alice was a boy I had never seen before, but Alice quickly turned to me- "Bella, this is Jasper! Jasper, this is Bella!" She clapped as we shook hands and i smiled at her enthusiasm. I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett and laughed as Emmett almost fell off his chair.

Emmett turned to Alice and asked, "Hey, where's Edward?" I stiffened and saw Alice gave him a death look, which made his mouth shut closed.

I was extremely confused, but decided to ignore it as i controlled my anger at the sound of his name.

"Hey guys," I heard someone say. I looked up and narrowed my eyes as Edward walked toward our table. He saw me too, and we glared at each other.

"What's _she_ doing here?" He asked, poison in his voice. Alice looked from me to him and smiled.

"You guys have met?" Both me and Edward nodded. Alice seemed happy by this fact.

Obviously, he wasn't going to leave, so i stood up and grabbed my back pack, walking away as Alice yelled, "Bella? Where are you going?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Anywhere but here," I replied coldly.

This soon was a mistake, because I easily got lost. I turned around in circles until I saw a boy running toward me. I've seen that boy before; in other classes. Was he following me?

"Hi," he said when he reached me. I just smiled.

"I'm Mike," he said, his smile growing. I nodded.

"I'm Bella." He outstretched his hand, but I ignored it and looked forward as if i hadn't seen it. I saw him slyly move his hand through his hair as if it was his intention. "You're new here?" He asked rather calmly.

_Of course I'm new here._ "Yea. Today's my first day." I didn't turn to him.

"Oh, yea, first days. They suck. Will you go out with me?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him, shocked. He looked shocked to, but also a little proud of himself. What was with the boys at this school!?

Before I could even work up and answer, my name was called. I looked over to see Edward running toward Mike and I.  
I kept in a groan.

"Hey," he said when he got to us, snaking his arm around my waist. "Just play along," he whispered to me. I didn't say anything. "Is Mike giving you trouble?" he said more loudly. I looked at Mike. I chose to fake if I was deliberating.

Out of nowhere, Mike ran, and I mean _ran _away from Edward and me. We both started laughing like crazy, the look on Mike's face!

When I stopped laughing, Edward's arm was still around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Let go of me or else you'll lose something **(A/N: I'll leave you guys to imagine what he'd lose ;P)**." He slowly took his arm away and I straightened my shirt.

"I liked it there," Edward said playfully. With a serious face I said, "Well I didn't." I started walking away and he followed me.

The truth was, I did like it there. A lot. Every time we touched, something would happen and...It was weird, but I didn't want it to happen again right now. My face probably looked like a cherry.

"So, what did Mike want?" he asked casually.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked with acid in my voice. I saw him flinch.

"I just wanted to know..." he said, clear disappointment in his voice. Argh, why is he such a good actor!? I sighed.

"He was asking me out." Edward started cracking up, and my anger filled.

"Have you ever been asked out before!?" He asked while still laughing.

Anger. Angerrrrrr.."Yes, I have." I tried to keep the annoyance from my voice, but all I did was add more.

"Th...Then what was...with the look on your face?" He said, trying to breathe at the same time. By this time we had stopped walking and Edward was balancing himself against a locker.

"It was random!" I practically yelled. "First he was talking about school, then his next sentence was 'will you go out with me?'!" I started walking again and so did he.

"I bet you haven't even kissed a boy. _That's _why you didn't say anything." I saw him smile triumphantly. I whipped around, almost tripping, but catching myself. He saw it and started chuckling.

"Yes, I _have _kissed a boy before, but really it's none of your business! Like I said, you don't know me. Why am I even talking to you..." I said the last part in a whisper and continued walking. He started following me _again._

"I doubt it. Otherwise, you would've said a straight Yes or No." I could tell he was enjoying this.

"God, I've kissed a boy, can you just SHUT UP!?"

"Are you a good kisser?" He asked casually. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

"Are _you _a good kisser?" I countered. He laughed and shook his head. "I asked you first."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well, I don't know! I can't really judge my own kissing skills, can I?" I turned and started walking, already knew he'd be following. "What about you?"

"I can't judge myself either, but form what I've heard, I'm pretty good." I snorted, disbelieving.

"I have an idea," he randomly said. I stopped and turned around. "Are you finally going to shut up?" He laughed but shook his head. Disappointment filled my gut.

"No, Never. But..." He came so he was standing in front of me. He was so tall...

"How about we have a little contest?" I raised my brow at him. "What kind of contest?" He smiled.

"A kissing contest." Disbelieving, I took a step back.

"We judge each others kissing skills, and the winner gets a prize. We choose a...specific day and meet up after school at a specific place. That's where we'll 'judge'. We'll do it for five days, and the person who won most out of the five days is the big winner, who gets an even bigger prize." He smiled like he was proud of himself. "But, of course, I'll win. I have more experience than you."

He knew exactly what to say to tick me off. "What does the winner get?" His smile grew so much, it might've hurt if on someone else.

"Hmm...During the regular five day, the winner gets five dollars from the loser? The person who won the most out of five gets ten dollars _and_ gets to dare the loser to do something." He smiled. "And the loser _has_ to do it."

I listened to all of it; it seemed fair. I must be crazy...

I held out my hand. "Deal." He smiled smugly and took my hand in his. "Deal." In my perspective, the 'handshake' was too long. But personally...I didn't mind.


	3. First Save Kiss

Well, okay, heres the next part…I don't own Twilight (as much as I want too)

**Well, okay, heres the next part…I don't own Twilight (as much as I want too..) but u know, i'd gladly take it off of Stephanie Meyers hands if she were to offer…**** nyahaha anyway, here's the chapter:**

BPOV

We both decided that Friday would be the day to 'judge', so we had the rest of the week to think of our battle plan. I had two days (well, we both did) to think of something, and for some reason I feel like I'm way behind. I know Edward has had practice. I've seen some of it...even on the first day. Shiver.

I stayed up all night, doing homework and thinking of what i could do. As Alice and i walked out of the building, i gave a huge and long yawn that even Alice looked at me weird.

"Tired?" she playfully asked. I nodded. I looked up and saw Edward walking to his first class and immediately turned to Alice. "Uh...Alice?" she turned to face me.

"Can you let Edward not come near me? I always end up acting weird when I'm tired." She got this odd look on her face, but nodded and gave me a hug.

We separated into different classes and i took my seat in the back, where i laid my head down and tried to sleep. The bad thing was, that even though i stayed up until 3:00, I didn't think of any Battle Plan.

In Biology i walked to my regular seat and practically collapsed in my chair. In P.E., Alice was so worried I'd fall over that she talked the coach into just letting me sit. I still couldn't actually fall asleep.

I laid my head down and tried to tune out the other kids, until i heard the chair next to me scraping on the floor. I didn't look up to know it was Edward, especially when he spoke. "Bella?" he laughed. "What's wrong with you?" I groaned.

"I'm just...tired, is all." I sighed and tried to close my eyes against my arms, which I was laying my head on. He laughed again, but i was too tired to care.

The teacher came in a moment later and told us to have free period, because he had to watch the class next door. I smiled thankfully and got more comfortable.

For a while, all I heard were the other kids screaming across the room and people balling up pieces of papers to throw at each other. I couldn't hear Edward, but i barely cared as i tried my best to fall asleep.

Sleep never came. I kept rearranging myself, finding more comfortable positions, but then not finding them actually comfortable enough. I would get in a position where i couldn't even breathe, and i had to quickly move or else I'd practically died.

A hand suddenly went on my back and started to move in circular motions, calming me almost immediately. My breathing turned normal and i was falling deeper into sleep.

The hand started to pull away and i whined, not wanting it to go. I felt like a little child. But to my enjoyment, the hand immediately went back and started to do quick circular motions, as if first surprised, then faded into slower ones.

Then I fell asleep.

EPOV

When i came into Biology class, it looked like Bella was passed out on the table/desk. I laughed to myself and walked to the desk.

My chair scraped as i pulled it out and sat down. "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong with you?" She groaned and her head moved and inch.

"Nothing just...tired, is all." She sighed, which sent shivers down my spine. This has been happening a lot lately. What was up with that?

The first time i touched her, i was trying to pull her into the classroom to confront her. But when i felt that shock as i met her skin, I accidentally let her fall onto the floor. And then when i had my arm around her waist, it just felt so natural, I didn't want to let go! Something's wrong here. I even did something as stupid as make up a kissing contest. Jeez...

The teacher came in and yelled something about free period, and I watched as Bella got more comfortable. So, she wasn't asleep yet.

She kept changing her position, moving around, and sometimes running out of air so that she'd have to jump up and take a deep breathe, looking like a fish. I almost laugh, but when i saw her tired eyes i almost choked on it.

One, I felt sorry for her. Two, it was getting kind of annoying. So, I lightly put my hand on her back and started in circular motions, trying to calm her. It seemed she relaxed under my touch, and i felt myself relax a little too. Weird..

After a few minutes, I started to pull away. I heard her whine, and my hand reflexively went back and started again, in faster motions, then moving to slower.

What was that? I think I actually felt worried.

Not a second later she was asleep. Afraid I'd wake her up just by moving my hand away, I reached for my book with my free hand and began reading.

BPOV

Someone started shaking me and I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was straight across from me, and amused expression on his face. "Good afternoon," he said to me.

I shot right up, making my chair slam to the floor and myself stumble back. Edward caught me and held me up. "Shit.." i mumbled. He laughed.

"Shut up," I whispered, still not able to reach my full voice. I pushed away his arms and grabbed my back pack.

"What, no Thank You?" He asked me, laughing. He laughs too much.

"You didn't even do anything," I said as he grabbed his own back pack. Something flashed across his eyes and he just smiled. "You're right."

I tried to out-walk him to the lunch benches, but being i was still tired and only just gotten about a half-hour of sleep, i was probably slower than him. But he kept my pace and approached the lunch tables where i sat down next to Alice and slammed my head on the table, determined to sleep. "Wow," Alice muttered. "You okay?" I slightly nodded my head but kept my eyes closed. I was glad she didn't ask any more questions after that.

I started squirming again, and couldn't stay still. I felt sleep at the end of my brain, but couldn't reach it. _Sleep, dammit, sleep!_

EPOV

I saw her moving again and laughed to myself. Emmett looked at me weird but i shook my head and he went on kissing Rosalie. I saw Alice looking at me and I smiled. "Watch this," I mouthed.

I got up from my chair and saw as Alice's eyes watched me carefully, but she didn't move. In fact, I think she was smiling slightly.

I walked straight to Bella, and put my hand lightly on her back. Alice gave me a questionable look, but i held up one finger and told her to wait. Bella was still moving slightly, but had eased up under my touch. I leaned down until my lips were to her ear, and whispered, loud enough for Alice to hear, "Go to sleep, Bella." For a second, it seemed she wouldn't, but then her face slowly relaxed and she fell asleep.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged and smiled to myself, walking back to my seat-which i changed to sit next to Bella. Hopefully, no one would notice.

APOV

I saw Bella and Edward walk toward out table. Bella looked like a zombie, and Edward was holding onto her arm to keep her up straight. I don't even think she noticed.

Bella immediately sat down next to me and slammed herself down, putting her head down and trying to sleep. I gave her a look. "Wow," I muttered. "You okay?" I barely saw her little nod.

She started squirming and wasn't getting comfortable. I was about to do something when Edward stood up from beside Emmett. I gave him a look and he motioned me to be quiet. "Watch this," he whispered.

He went toward her and I couldn't repress my smile. _Everything's working out well. I haven't seen him with a girl since Bella came._ He reached her and put his hand on her back, very lightly. I gave him a questionable look, but he just told me to wait. He bent down, and whispered, "Go to sleep, Bella." She relaxed after a second and fell asleep.

I felt so happy I thought I would die. He even sat next to her! He thinks he's so sly...

Everything is going to plan.

**BPOV**

Alice woke me up in Calculus, _again_, and told me we could go home. I nodded and thankfully and she walked me to our room.

I dropped my bag and flopped on the bed, thankfully falling asleep as i hit the pillow.

...

I heard my alarm clock go off and was immediately confused. Alice must've set it for me.

I heard Alice whispering something at the door, and when i sat up she closed it and looked at me. "Good morning!" I nodded my response and jumped out of bed, somehow energetic for the day. Sleeping does wonders...**(A/N yes it does!)**

Alice waited for me to get dressed and ready until we headed outside. We both walked together to the Gym, into the locker room to get ready for P.E.

"Bella?" Alice was sitting across from my locker, putting on her shoes. "Hmm?"

"When did you meet Edward?" I looked over at her but she was paying close attention to her shoe laces.

"We met in Biology. He was being an ass so i gave him attitude, and he confronted me so i gave him more attitudes. End of story." I slipped on my gym shirt and stuffed the one i was wearing in my locker.

Alice didn't answer but as we walked out she was frowning.

...

It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday.

I nervously walked to school with Alice carelessly walking beside me. My hands started intertwining with themselves in nervousness, and Alice left my side with one look of pity and confinement.

I went through school in a blur, trying to figure out what to do. If I lose, he gets an upper-hand and probably more cocky. And i lose five dollars! If I win, I get five dollars and he probably gets mad and embarrassed...yes!

So, i have to win! Argghhhh!

I walked into Biology and sat down in my seat, slamming my bag down and making half the people stare at me. I blushed and looked at the front of the classroom; I ignored Edward as he walked in and sat down.

For a second, he was quiet. Then i froze as he whispered, "We meet behind the football field right after school." I nodded stiffly and the teacher walked in, immediately telling us to take out our books.

I walked shakily onto the foot-ball field and took my time getting to the spot we were supposed to meet. I stayed behind the benches where the players sat and looked to see if he was waiting.

He was. He was sitting on the floor, against the wall that had the door to the lockers where the players changed. He was closing his eyes, and as i walked forward he opened them and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Shut up. How do we start?" He jumped up and stood in front of me, so close i couldn't breathe.

"Drop your backpack," he whispered. I dropped it, and he kissed me.

It didn't even start out nice and sweet, it immediately went into a hot and sticky kind of kiss. His hands went to my back and pushed me closer, not giving me any room to back off. His right hand trailed up my back while his left hand stayed, and i shivered at his touch. He smiled to himself. He was winning.

He suddenly spun me around and slammed me to the wall, not breaking the kiss; I whimpered as my back started to hurt, but he just forced the kiss more. His hands grabbed my own and forced them above my head. Why was he being so rough!?

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my jaw to my throat, then took his tongue and licked my throat all the way back up to my lips. I lost breathe, and tried to get it back, but he licked my bottom lip and as i gasped he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we continued kissing me.

He slowly let my arms fall to my sides and cupped my face. I was being forced against the wall by his body and...Enjoyed it.

He hitched my leg onto his hip and i gasped, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?" i asked, breathless.

He didn't answer, just crushed his lips back to mine. I shut my eyes forcefully, thinking how close i was to losing it. I was holding back, I knew it, and he probably did too. Why, why, why, why, why!

I moaned in his mouth as he pushed me closer to him. He separated and went to my ear, kissing them nibbling the lobe and whispered, "I'm winning."

I groaned. He was. But what can I do!?

He teased me more by going back to my neck and kissing it lightly, also hitching up m other leg so he had to balance me on the wall. I opened my eyes and saw the edges of his hair close to my face. As he put his face back up we locked eyes, and i got an idea.

I smiled evilly and he gasped.

EPOV

After i whispered in her ear, i went straight for her neck and started kissing it. I had never done something like this before, and was very proud of myself. Once i heard her moan, i knew she was close to breaking.

When i lifted my head back to her face i stopped as we locked eyes. She smiled evilly and i gasped. That was so hot...

Instead of going for my lips she went to my neck but didn't actually...touch it. I felt the heat of her lips as she hovered above, but she never actually placed her lips on my neck. She purposefully blew hot air on my neck and i bit my lip. Just touch me already!

Her left hand went to my neck and cupped around, making her lips move closer so that i could feel them graze against my neck. I kept in my moan and shut my eyes. _Why is she doing this to me!?_

I felt her lips graze me as she went up my neck to my ear. She was now leaning off the wall and i pushed her closer. She blew breathe of air into my ear and i shivered. I heard her beautiful laugh in my ear. "Now who's winning?"

She kissed my ear and put both her hands on my head, keeping it in place. Putting her lips close to my mouth, i froze, expecting her to kiss me, but all she did was stay there, her lips barely touching my own. I was going crazy!

Her lips suddenly went to mine, catching me off guard and i accidentally let out a moan. Damn her...

she pulled on my bottom lip with her teeth; then she let go and took her hands off my head, crossing them in front of her so i couldn't get any closer. It shocked me and i barely noticed what she was doing until she spoke- "so i guess i won, huh?"

I looked at her face and saw she was flushed. I probably was too, but i was proud of myself to have done that to her.

I mischievously smiled. "For now." she looked at me expectantly and raised her brow.

"Are you going to put me down?" i realized i was still holding her and set her back down on the ground, catching her as she stumbled. She fixed her clothes and her hair, making her smell waft to my nostrils. It took all my will-power not to kiss her right then...

She suddenly held out her hand and looked at me. "Five dollars." I laughed as i took a five out of my pocket and put it in her hand. She smiled hugely and picked up her back-pack. "Thank you!" She looked so proud of herself.

Decided to say a parting sentence. As she walked out the door, I said loud enough for her to hear, "Pay-back is sweet, Bella."

I saw her waver but she continued walking.

I picked up my back-pack and walked out, turning the opposite way then Bella. I looked as i saw her walk away.

I already had a plan for next Friday.

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaa a! Edward has a plan!  
But do i? Dum Dum dum...  
thnx for reading and please reviews! Good or bad ill be happy that you at least took time out of your day to at least read a sentence  
4Eva**


	4. Edwards Vow

I was still half asleep when I heard the door of our room open and close numerous times

**Hey, hey hey! Nyahaha! thnx fur continuing to read…:p luv ya all and u have no idea how happy reviews make me, they make me write ten times faster! (im not kidding…) anyway, here's the chapter:**

BPOV

I was still half asleep when I heard the door of our room open and close numerous times. I tried to ignore it, and as the last thing I heard was the bathroom door close and shower turn on, I happily fell back to sleep.

I awoke to the bathroom door opening again, but couldn't open my eyes. I heard as footsteps made their way toward my bed, but didn't care enough to sit up and ask why Alice was walking so loudly.

The steps stopped in front of my bed and a heard some shuffling before silence reigned. I sighed and tried to say something, but all I heard from my mouth was an incoherent mumble that even I didn't understand.

A hand suddenly began to stroke my arm and I froze, completely confused as to why Alice would be doing this. But the thing was, it felt…different. Not Alice.

Someone else.

My attention was suddenly sparked and worry formed in my gut. Pretending to still be asleep, I rolled onto my back, trying to scare the person away, thinking I would be waking up.

The hand disappeared, but as I stayed still to see if they would leave, another hand went to my face and began tracing my features. I felt an involuntary blush creep up my cheeks and secretly swore to myself.

The hand was smooth, and as the fingers traced down my brow to the side of my face, finally to my lips, I began to feel more than relaxed. Neutral, almost.

A drop of water suddenly landed on my cheek, and my hand reflexively reached to dry it off. To my dismay, the hand shot away and I heard loud footsteps, then the closing of a door.

I flew my blankets off of me and jumped out of my bed, stumbling to the bathroom door.

I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

The door opened.

Shit.

His hand holding the door open, the other holding the towel on his waist, Edward, in all his godly features, looked at me with his drenched hair plastered to his face. His face was also flushed, which I had no moment to dwell on because I realized something.

Though he had a towel, Edward Cullen was standing _naked_ in front of me.

Shit.

A smile slowly formed his lips and I gasped.

Whoa.

His amused expression grew.

"E-Edward!?" I choked out. He laughed, droplets of water falling to the floor.

"Yep." He had a smug smile formed on his face.

"Why!?" I blurted.

"The shower in my room broke down, and I came a few days earlier and asked if I could borrow it." He raised his brow and looked me over. "Just woke up?" I blushed.

I suspiciously stared at him, and thought. Wasn't he the one who…?

"wait," I began, "aren't you the one that was…?" I couldn't finish the question. He looked confused.

"I just got out of the shower."

I stayed and stared at his face, try to decipher whether or not he was lying. Surely it couldn't have been a dream! It felt too real…

He suddenly laughed.

"Why are you staring at ne like that? Do you enjoy what you're seeing…?" he said as he leaned in closer to me.

My reaction even surprised me, for I grabbed his whole face with my one hand so that my palm was resting over his mouth and my fingers were on his cheeks. His face stopped moving forward immediately, and I secretly congratulated myself, glaring at him.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," I hissed. "Like I said, you're not even that cute."

Oh, why, WHY do I have to lie?

He smiled under my hand then did the most _disgusting_ thing he could've done at that moment.

He licked the skin of my hand that was over his mouth, and my hand flew back in disgust. At the same time I tripped on the edge of Alice's bed and fell on it.

I tried to get up, but Edward had come over and pinned me to the bed, his right knee balancing himself in between my legs on the corner of the bed. He held down my wrists with his strong hands, and I could barely even move. His towel was still miraculously around his waist, and his face was so close to mine I could taste his breathe.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a raspy voice. I saw as he moved his lips to my throat, kissing it softly. I gasped and tried to get out, but his grip just tightened.

He continued to lay small kisses on my neck, and I as squirming, trying to get free.

I felt the vibrations as he laughed against my neck, and I whined, squirming more, trying very, very hard to get free.

I mean, I'm just a girl! It was really getting to me. It was too much. If he continued, I might either faint or attack him right there.

He left one lighter kiss then whispered in my ear, "Too much for you?"

I didn't reply; but I knew he heard, and probably felt, the large gulp that went down.

He laughed again and slowly loosened his grip, finally standing and giving me space.

I immediately flipped over onto my stomach, not giving him a chance to see my face.

I HAD to get a hold of myself!

A few seconds of silence, but I could feel him looking at me.

"Bella…? Are you okay?"

Am I…okay? AM I OKAY!? You almost sent me over the edge you evil, egomaniac, ass-hole, self-centered, bastard!

I took a deep breathe. "Never, EVER, do that again." I knew he could tell I was keeping in my real emotion. I could feel the hate roll off the words I just said.

He was silent, and then he chuckled.

Stephanie Meyer wouldn't be able to express my anger. **(A/N couldn't help myself ;) )**

I slowly got up and clenched my fists. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella…" Big mistake.

I turned and slapped him, _hard_, in the face. I smiled.

"Pain for sanity," I seethed. I hoped he would get what I meant.

EPOV

After that embarrassing act I did while I thought she was asleep, I had to think of something quick.

"I just got out of the shower," I lied. She looked more suspicious of me and I laughed my nervousness away, thinking of something so stupid to say that she'd forget about it for the moment.

It worked, and she ended up clasping my face and saying a smart come-back.

Out of amusement, I guess you could say I'm familiar with her hand now. I licked it, and she went flying into Alice's bed, where I got the most brilliant idea.

Well, I thought so.

I held her down on the bed. I only had this one chance, and I had to fond her weakness now. I couldn't afford to lose the next one. This was the perfect chance.

I said something to her, forgotten in the moment for my tongue had said it without my consent, and went straight for her neck and kissed it lightly. I heard her gasp and smiled to myself.

Ha.

She tried to pull away but I held her tighter. I wasn't done yet.

I continued to lay small kisses on her neck and she began to squirm, trying to break free. I laughed as I placed another kiss and I heard her whine, as she began to squirm more.

Got it. My 'evil plan' was now complete.

I went back to her ear and whispered; "Too much for you?" I knew that the excitement was too much for _me _and least. If I stayed here longer…

I took my mind from the gutter as I heard her big gulp when she didn't answer.

I got up and right when I let go she flipped herself over, burying her face in the covers. I laughed to myself.

Silly girl.

Wait…silly girl? What the…

I fell silent when I realized she wasn't moving. I got worried and asked, "Bella…? Are you okay?" she took her time to answer.

"Never, EVER, do that again," she hissed. I was silent from the hate in her voice, and then chuckled when I realized she probably wanted to say much more.

Like, for instance, call me an evil, egomaniac, ass-hole, self-centered, bastard.

She suddenly got up and clenched her fists. I was actually worried, and in an attempt to sooth her, started saying, "Bella…" Big mistake.

She whipped around and slapped me very hard on the cheek. My hand flew up to the pain as she looked in my eyes and said, well seethed;

"Pain for sanity."

Hmm…my pain for her sanity?

At that moment I realized that any pain, even one as small as the burning pain on my cheek, was fine with me as long as it made her happy.

But for the Kissing Contest…

She was mine.

**Yayyyers! Nyaahaha! (my new laugh)**

**I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to thnk: la saboteuse for giving me the most splendid ideas fir future chapters and such ;) I will uv you forever for saving my life…..**

**Nyaha - pls review….they make me jump happily and squeal delightfully :D**

**Its fun, it really is**

**I enjoy it **** review, and faster chapter comes….:)**

**Nyaha bribery is fun ;p**

**Hope u enjoyed it!**


	5. Alice is Evil

**AN:/ I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Turns invisible from vampire power* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear I tried to update as soon as I could but you see I saved this chapter and then I went to save it again just in case and I was going upload it and update the story when my laptop decided that I didn't need this chapter. I had a heart attack because of it (not literary because I'm Edward's wife and I'm a vampire… I mean HELLO! Vampires can't have a heart attack… It's literary IMPOSSIBLE!) but thankfully I did have a another version of this story but it didn't most of the stuff that is in this chapter and it wasn't edited or anything but I didn't do anything to it so when I finally got to see my daddy again I told him about it and I gave my laptop and thank god he fixes computers for a living… anyway he recovered it! I mean I tried everything I could to try get it back but failed but my daddy got it on first go! I LOVE YOU DADDY! (Yes I'm Edward's wife and YES I still call my dad daddy… Don't judge ;P ;P ) Now onto the story… I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hey peoples, what's up**

**Hey peoples, what's up? - I finally finished the chapter, and I'm proud to say my hand hurts like hell -.**

**I'm serious.**

**I feel like I can't move my one finger that helps grip the pen when I write. It makes typing very hard, but anything for you guys ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

APOV

I walked into the room I shared with Bella and stopped. I looked around and saw Bella wasn't there, only Edward, who was lying face up on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I set my bags down and closed the door. "Edward?" he didn't look up but said a quiet 'Hey' that I barely heard.

I remember leaving him here a while ago (well, four hours) to let him take a shower while Bella slept. Just aiming for breakfast, I 'accidentally' got into my car and drove to the many shops surrounding our school. It was Heaven.

"You okay?" I lightly asked. He stiffened and closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

I knew something was wrong. His voice sounded strained, which was weird to hear coming out of Edward's mouth. He's usually so sure of himself.

I cocked my eye-brow at him though I knew he couldn't see. "You sure?"

He sighed and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked to him and sat next to him, gently rubbing his back. "What happened?" I whispered.

Inside I was shaking with anticipation.

He began to explain what had happened. It turns out he had done something bad to Bella, and that she had run out after grabbing a change of clothes and her bag. He felt sorry for it, but didn't know what to do.

It took all my will-power not to smile.

When he finished his head was down and his hands were clasped in his lap. I patted his back and straightened up.

"Edward…" he didn't move.

"Edward. I may not have any real advice, but I do have something that might help."

He immediately looked up at me and straightened his back, waiting for me to continue.

_Don't smile, don't smile…_

"All you have to do, Edward, is waiting. Just give her some space and she'll get over it. Throughout the week don't talk to her, unless you really need to, okay?"

He looked in my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Alice." I finally let myself smile and jumped up, clapping my hands. I stopped as soon as I realized.

"No problem," I only said. He stood up.

"Now," I began, "get out. I don't want you in here while I shower."

He laughed and hugged me, eyeing my shopping bags as he walked out the door.

I waited until I knew he was surely gone, then grabbed my purse and ran out the door, running down the hall.

I had to find Bella.

BPOV

I ran out of the room, clutching my bag of clothes to my chest, willing nobody to walk by me.

And, of course, just about everyone I knew walked by me. I hid my blush from their curious stares and practically ran to the public bathroom.

I came out fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt, my feet in my sandals I had grabbed. I smoothed my un-brushed hair and started to walk out the doors, aiming for breakfast.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned and saw Emmett and Rosalie both sitting on a couch, his arm over her shoulders. I walked quickly toward their direction and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Jasper sitting by himself on another couch.

He scared me…

"What's up, Bella?" Emmett smiled as I sat down. "Nothing much." I felt the blush creep up and cursed in my head.

Rosalie started to play with Emmett's fingers and he smiled at her, both of them looking like the most perfect scene in a love story.

Awww…

Silence reigned after Emmett's words, and I looked over at Jasper. We both started to communicate silently, indicating craziness toward Emmett's and Rosalie's direction.

When he motioned shooting himself in the head, I had to fake my sudden laughter as a cough, and then got a very confused look from Emmett, which just made my laughter come even more.

As I saw Edward walking toward the doors my laughter slowly faded and we locked eyes. I quickly glared at him before I looked away, completely ignoring him. I heard the big doors open then close.

Soon after that, I suddenly saw Alice, running full speed toward our couches. I literally gripped the end of my couch as she jumped Japer's couch, landing right next to him. She planted a small kiss on his cheek; he wasn't even fazed by her entrance.

She started to stare at me intently, and I got a little uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes, trying to make herself more focused, and stared at my face.

"Uh, Alice?" her eyes didn't even waver form the sound of her name.

"Alice, can you please stop?" she finally realized my uneasiness and dropped her eyes, leaning her head against Jasper's shoulder.

Then she suddenly laughed.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "Are you okay?" she smiled at him.

"Yep," she said happily. Then she looked at me, still smiling.

"I'm wonderful."

The look in her eye made me sweat.

EPOV

During the whole week, I gave Bella her space. At first whenever I would come near her she would tense, but now after a couple days, she just ignored me and went on with her day as if I wasn't there.

I did feel guilty about what I did, but I didn't really feel _sorry._ Which I know is a bad thing, but it's true. I was now, for sure, going to win the next Kissing Contest, and I'm very proud of that fact. It means one inch closer to the dare, and I _really_ want that dare.

I still don't know _what_ I'm going to dare her, but I know it'll be good.

I ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I remember what I'll have to do to win. I feel bad of what I did to find out her weakness, but then I'd smile.

I'm glad I was foolish and incented the Kissing Contest. It meant I would get to kiss my love.

Wait…my love?

My mind is playing tricks on me.

BPOV

Edward's been avoiding me lately.

Good choice.

At first I felt like if he came near me, I would just slap him again and say a rude comment, probably ruining what we have between us as friends.

Do friends have kissing contests? …

I'm finally calming down and can deal with him being near me, which is good since we have Biology together every day.

I realized a day later after Edward had his 'fun' (gag) that I secretly enjoyed it. I would feel my face flush whenever I thought of it and butterflies would flutter in my stomach.

Ugh. I can't believe I'm admitting this, even to my brain.

Today is Friday, and no doubt the butterflies were flapping extra hard. In Biology Edward sat next to me, as usual, but this time came closer and whispered,

"You get to choose the spot."

I coughed to hide my surprise of his voice in my ear. I haven't heard it in a while.

The teacher came in and Edward sat down, keeping his face expressionless.

My mind went in overload. What spot could I choose that no one would bother to come to?

My stomach lurched as I thought of one.

As the bell rang I quickly stood up. As discreetly as I could, I whispered in his ear,

"After school meet at my room." I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for the door, risking a glance at Edward.

He was smiling.

This was going to be…interesting.

**Nyahahahahahaaaa!**

**Hope you liked it, hope you review (very very much HOPE), and, again, hope you enjoyed it! I'll write the next one when my hand stops hurting.**

**But…it'll stop hurting faster if you review….-cough-….**

**Luv ya alls! -**


	6. Authors Note

******Guys I am not able to post another Chapter This friday, Next friday, and monday I wont be able to update because I'm going to Washington D.C. Yayyyyyyy **

******Anyways you will hear from me In 2 weeks so write for you later**


End file.
